


Our Love is Eternal

by TheOriginalBIbred



Series: A Forever Love [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: The final part of the 'A Forever Love' series.  Hope deals with Josie's request at the end "The Truth Is" while trying to have a normal dating life.





	Our Love is Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope y'all enjoy this.

A week ago my girlfriend blindsided me by asking me to turning her into a vampire. After the initial shock wore off I of course tried to talk her out of it. But, she made it clear that this is what she wanted and she was going to do it with or without my help. The only thing I got her to agree on is that I couldn’t turn her. The risk of a sire bond was too great. So we needed to figure out who would turn Josie.

We quickly ruled out any of the vamps at school. Siring was against school rules and they would have ratted us out to Dr. Saltzman. So Josie suggested having someone from my family do it. Which gave me the best idea ever. I told Josie I had to make a phone call, but I never told her who to. So now we are wait for Josie’s future sire to get down to the dock.

“Come on give me a hint.” She being so adorable right now that it is taking every ounce of self control to not give into to those pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

“Just wait a few more minutes. I promise it will be worth it. They just texted and said they are on their way. They just had to stop and grab a human for you to drink from.”

“I know this was my idea, but I am still not looking forward to drinking blood.”

“I don’t blame you. It is still a little weird for me.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem drink from me while we make out.” My face has to be beat red right now. “Hahaha.”

“Shut up.” I hear the crunching of leaves nearby. “Their here.” And sure enough standing before us with a compelled human in tow is Marcel.

“Sorry for the delay, sis. Finding a human not on vervain was not easy.” I vamp over to him and give him a big hug picking him up in the process. Gods I love vampire strength.

“It’s ok. It is just good to finally see you again. I missed you.”

“I missed you to kiddo. Now are you going to introduce me?”

“Of course. Marcel this is my amazing girlfriend Josie. And Josie this is my big brother Marcel.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Marcel.” Josie extends her hand out for Marcel to shake. I can tell she is nervous.

“Oh no. Come here.” Marcel pulls Josie in for a hug. “Your practically family now. And we hug in this family.” Josie is surprised but returns the hug quickly.

“Thank you for agreeing to make me a vampire.”

“Hope did you not tell her?”

“No I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“What are you two talking about?” I take Josie’s hands in mine and start to explain.

“Marcel is a little bit more than a vampire.”

“What is he then?”

“I think the official name is ‘The Beast’. He took a serum that made him more powerful than an Original.” She turns to Marcel.

“What can you do?”

“Well the exact upper limits of my powers haven’t been really tested yet. But, I am faster and stronger than an Original vampire and I was even stronger than Klaus. My bite has the venom from the eight original werewolf packs and it can kill an Original. I can compel an Original with a little magical assistance.”

“Wow. Do you know what I will be able to do?”

“Kind of. When Hope asked me I decided to see what would happen. I turned a couple of people and tested them.”

“By tested them you mean?”

“I found out what could kill them. For the record any wooden stake to the heart is still a kill shot. And daylight ring is needed if you don’t want to die.” Josie took the news that Marcel used people as guinea pigs better than I would have thought. 

“What about abilities?”

“I figured we could test those out ourselves.” I figured now is the time to give Josie an out if she wants.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes I am sure. This is the best way to stop the Merge and as an add bonus I get to spend forever with you. Sorry if that is over stepping.”

“Hey, forever with you sounds perfect.”

“Look as adorable as this conversation is we need to do this before sunrise.”

“Marcel is right.” Josie turns to Marcel. Marcel bits his hand and presses his fingers into the wound. Then he extends his hand above Josie’s mouth and lets the blood dip. After a few seconds Josie swallows the blood and then Marcel quickly snaps her neck. I won’t lie even knowing it is only temporary it still hurts to she the girl I love dead.

“You ok, kiddo?”

“Yeah.”

“She will wake up in about an hour. So you want to catch me up on your life in the mean time?” So I tell him all about Malivore and the monsters and Triad. “Wow y’all have been through a lot these past couple of months.”

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for the monsters me and Josie wouldn’t be together. So I am kind of grateful for all this chaos if it means I get to have her in my life.”

“I’m sure you two would have figured it out sooner or later. You know dad would be so proud of you. Fighting monsters, saving the day, and getting the girl. Your parents would have been bragging about you endlessly.”

“I miss them.”

“I do too, kiddo. By the way dad would definitely have approved of her. He would have made his threats of course, but he would have seen how much she loves you. And then declared she was under his protection.” That makes me laugh.

“I wish she could have really met them.” Before Marcel can say anything Josie starts to stir.

“I feel weird. And thirsty.”

“That would be transition.” Marcel calls over the human. And Josie feeds from them. Her eyes glow red like Marcel’s. She is now one of a kind like me. A Heretic and a Beast. She manages to stop before she kills them. I give the human my blood and compel them to stay safe for the next twenty-four hours and to forget everything that happened tonight.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel amazing! Everything is so much brighter. The smell of the woods is more amazing than I thought. I can hear your heart beating.” The smile on Josie face is intoxicating and infectious.

“Well we should get you back to the school before anyone knows we are gone.” As we get up to leave I realize I almost forgot something. “Wait I nearly forgot. You are going to need this.” I pull out a daylight ring.

“Hope Mikaelson are you proposing?” The smirk on her face is so annoying and sexy.

“Not yet.” That wiped the smirk off her face and replaced it is shock. That quickly turned into a soft smile.

“Y’all are adorable. Now I will see you both tomorrow. When I officially stop by for a visit.” We say our goodbyes to Marcel and head back to my room. It had been a long night so we decided to go right to sleep. And I must admit the thought of falling asleep in Josie’s arms for an eternity makes me so happy.

The next day after Marcel officially comes to the school and after Dr. Saltzman gives a small lecture on informing him of visits from my family we are off to the woods to train. We start with the basics. A small race between the three of us to see who is faster. Marcel won hands down and I came in second with Josie right on my tail.

“Come on slow pokes I thought this would be a challenge.”

“Shut up Marcel. You have enhanced vampire speed of course you were going to win.”

“Besides I enjoyed my view.” Did Josie just?

“Really in front of my brother?”

“Hahaha. Rebekah is going to love you. Kol too.”

“Really?”

“They are not examples you should live up too. Now how about some one on one?”

“Really? Right here in front of your brother?” Josie is feeling very flirty today. And while normally I wouldn’t mind at all. Marcel is here so this is just embarrassing. He won’t stop laughing. 

“Shut up, Marcel, it isn’t funny.”

“Sorry, kiddo, but it is. This is going to be the best day ever.” 

Josie clearly needs some training in hand to hand combat, but her extra strength helps. Also the spells she keeps casting don’t hurt either. It is kind of fun to spar with someone who can match my strength and use spells as well. We continued for awhile so that Josie could get use to using her vamp speed in combat. And she is a quick learner so that helps. Josie would get a blow in and Marcel would laugh. We were having a good time until MG showed up.

“What are you guys doing? Why does Josie have vampire powers? What is going on?” Fuck. Marcel vamps over to MG to keep him from leaving. Judging by the look on his face Marcel clearly has an idea.

“Well I guess this is a good time to see if Josie can compel vampires.”

“Why would she be able to compel me?” I feel bad for MG.

“I’m sorry MG. We will tell you everything later, but right now you need to forget.” Josie walks over to him. I can tell she doesn’t really want to compel him. “Don’t worry he will understand later.”

“MG, forget everything you just saw. Go back to the school. Oh and slap me.” Wait what? MG obeys and slaps Josie across the face. He then heads back to school.

“Why did you tell him to do that?”

“To make sure he was compelled. MG would have never been able to slap me with out hesitating unless he was compelled.” My girlfriend is brilliant.

“You found a smart one, kiddo.”

“Yeah I did.” Me and Josie share a soft smile. “So you can compel vampires. Let’s see about Tribrids.”

Josie looks me in the eyes and says. “Tell me you hate me.”

“No. I would never.”

“So Josie can’t compel you, but can you compel her?”

I look Josie in eye and command her. “Tell me you hate me.”

“I love you.” I can feel the blush enveloping my whole body.

“I love you too.” I pull her in for a kiss. We only kiss for a few seconds due to the fact that Marcel is here.

“All right that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will go into town and practice feeding. But for now I brought some blood bags with me. Let’s go back to the school.” 

After having a couple of blood bags in my room it is time for Josie to leave. As much as I would love to have a her spend the night. Marcel is staying in my room so I don’t get to cuddle with my girlfriend tonight.

“Hope. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”

“I would love to. Do I get to know where?”

“I was just thinking grabbing something to eat at the Mystic Grill maybe catch a movie. With everything going on I haven’t really had the time to plan anything big.”

“It sounds perfect. Dinner and a movie is a classic date that I have never had the honor of doing. Especially with a girl as beautiful as you.”

“Hope.” The blush on her cheeks is the sweetest thing. All day she has been throwing innuendos at me and this is what embarrasses her. “Ok so 11am Saturday?”

“Can’t wait. See you tomorrow.”

Our day in town working on feeding goes really well. Josie is a natural so we only practice for a couple of hours. Would have been less but like every fourth human had vervain in their system. The sheriff is really upping the dose. Does he really not trust Dr. Saltzman? Oh well that is not my problem. So for the rest of the day we show Marcel around Mystic Falls since he has never been here before.

The day goes by in a blink of the eye. And so does the rest of the week. Marcel leaves on Friday. It was a tearful goodbye. I don’t see my family as much as I would like and having my brother here this week has been amazing. He promised he would call more often and try to stop by once every month. And I promised to talk to the rest of the family more. For so long being around them hurt. Because I was afraid that they hated me for being the reason half of the family is dead or that I would end up getting them killed too. But, now I realize how foolish I was being. They don’t hate me and I didn’t get anyone killed.

“So did you get permission from your so we could go into town Saturday?”

“Yeah it took a little convincing and to be honest I was temped to compel him, but then I remember that he takes verain.”

“Yeah that would have been fun to explain. Your dad would have been all ‘why did Josie think she could compel me?’”

“That is not a conversation I am looking forward too.”

“When are we going to tell them?”

“I don’t know, but soon. But, not before we go on our date. Because I will be grounded for at least a year after he finds out.”

“I guess we will just have to sneak around. Kind of hot if you think about it.”

“Hope Mikaelson you are a bad influence.”

“Oh really last I checked you’re the one who asked me to turn you in secret. So all evidence points to you being the bad influence here.”

“If that is the case then I guess I should play my role then.” Before I can ask what she means she pushes me up against a wall and starts kissing me. She is a terrible influence, not that I mind at all.

I spent most of Saturday agonizing over preparing for my date with Josie. I decided to wear a black dress with a red floral pattern that stops just above my knees and a pair of red high heels. I go with some light make-up and slightly curl the end of my hair. It’s 10:45am Josie should be here any minute to pick me up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find Josie on the other side. She looks absolutely stunning. She is wearing a black skirt and a green top that is buttoned all the way up with an adorable mini silver bowtie. She is wearing heels as well so she is still a couple of inches taller than me. Her hair is in ringlets and her make-up is flawless as ever. I really am the luckiest girl in the world that I get to call this smart, funny, and beautiful girl my girlfriend.

“Wow you look amazing.” I can see the blush spread across her checks.

“Thank you, Hope. You’re absolutely breath taking.” Now it is my turn to blush I have no doubt my face is as red as my shoes.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you fifteen minutes early?”

“Yes, but I couldn’t wait any longer. Besides a few extra minutes of eating before the movie won’t hurt us will it?”

“Any excuse to spend more time with you will do.” I take her hand in mine and we start walking out of the school. “So did you convince your dad to let me drive one of the school cars?”

“No. I told him we were going to walk and catch the 3:30 showing.”

“Wait I thought we were seeing the 12:30 showing.”

“We are, but since my dad doesn’t know about my vamp speed he won’t expect us home until at least 7 or 8 tonight.” She has that smirking again.

“So what do you have planned for us to do with all that extra time?”

“I don’t know. I thought we could play it by ear. Maybe find a few locals and grab a drink or compel our way into a double feature. Or maybe just a lot of making out, we will see were the night takes us.”

“Josie Saltzman you have really embraced being a vampire. I love it. And why not all three?”

“Sounds perfect.” We are far enough away from the school that no one will see us vamp off.

“Race you. On your mark, get set.” And she speeds off before saying go.

“What happened to go?” The race only last a few minute before we reach the edge of town.

“I won!”

“Doesn’t count you cheated.”

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first.” We burst into laughter. Both of us clutching our sides.

“We should head over to the Mystic Grill.”

“Wait your hair is a mess let me fix it.” She puts my hair back in place and runs her hand through the tangles ever so gently. I could get use to this. I fix her hair as well not that it needed as much thanks to the ringlets.

“I have to ask my aunt Rebekah how she keeps her hair so perfect when using vamp speed.”

“Please do.” She extends her hand out for me to take and I gladly do.

Lunch at the Mystic Grill is perfect. Despite having known Josie for over a decade there is still so much I don’t know about her. And that is on me, if I hadn’t closed myself off maybe we could have been dating for years. We finish up lunch with a little time to kill.

“So what do you want to before we head to the movie?”

“Well I know we just ate, but I’m a little thirsty how about you?” Of the two of us I’m the one who was born a vampire, but she has fully embraced her new life.

“I could use a drink.” We see a woman walk into an alley and follow her in. We check to see if she can be compelled first. Josie makes her pat her head and rub her stomach at the same time. Josie steps behind her and bites down on the right side of her neck. I step forward and bite the left. Our drink is interrupted by a loud explosion.

“Go home and forgot all about this.” After Josie compels the woman we head out to find out what the explosion was. We find Sheriff Donovan.

“Sheriff what was that?”

“Someone just blew up Wickery bridge.” Why would someone blow up… I look at Josie and clearly we have the same thought.

“The school.” Before the sheriff can ask we vamp off to the school. As we cross the property line Josie screams out in pain.

“Josie! Are you ok? What happened?”

“I don’t know. It was like my daylight ring stopped working.” I stepped back over the boarder and tried a spell. Nothing happened. “Hope what is happening?”

“I think someone managed to nullify all magic on school property.”

“How and who?”

“I don’t know how, but if I had to guess who. Triad.”

“What do we do?”

“Ok so I am going to sneak into the school. I might not have my magic, but I still have my hybrid powers. You should go to the entrance and take out anyone stationed there or back up. I will send up a flare to let you know when I get the magic back up.”

“Sounds like a plan. Stay safe.”

“You too.” I pull her in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She vamps off and I head to the school.

When I get to the school the first place I check is the dungeon. Sure enough everyone of my friend managed to get themselves locked up. There are two guards this should be easy enough. I quickly snap one’s neck and before the other one notices I rip his throat out with my teeth.

“Hope. Where is Josie?” Dr. Saltzman might not always pay attention to his daughter but they are always the first thing on is his mind in a crisis.

“She is fine. She circled around to the entrance to take out any guards and stop any back up.”

“You left my sister by herself.”

“She is fine trust me. Do you really think I would leave her if she was in any real trouble?”

“As soon as she runs out of magic they are going to kill her.” Great, I guess I better tell them.

“She won’t. Marcel turned her earlier this week. That is why she isn’t here right now. With this anti-magic field her daylight ring doesn’t work.”

“Marcel did what!”

“Dr. Saltzman be angry later. How did they take away our magic?”

“That is daddy’s fault.”

“What does she mean?”

“I put an artifact in the tunnels underneath the school that nullifies magic.”

“Why?”

“We don’t have time for that right now. Just get me to the tunnel and I can turn it off.”

“Ok. Lizzie and Penelope go with the boys as soon as magic is back get outside and send a flare up and Josie will come running.”

Dr. Saltzman leads the way to the tunnels and I take out any Triad assholes that get in our way. When we get to the artifact it is unguarded. I watch Dr. Saltzman turn it off and then I vamp back to my friends to make sure they know.

“MG. The magic is back. Spread the word.” MG gives me a nod and vamps off to tell the others. I head outside to send up the flare if Lizzie hasn’t already. I arrive just in time to see the miniature sun she created and then watched as she used it to rain fire down on the Triad soldiers.

“What spell was that?”

“A combination of a fire ball, enlarging, and directed shattering spell.”

“That is brilliant and I thought Josie was the pryo.”

“Who do you think I learned it from. Speaking of is that her?” In the distance we can see Josie taking down Triad soldier one right after the other. Switching between fire magic and physical strength to kill them. I am definitely my father’s daughter because I find the sight to be beautiful.

“Yeah that’s our girl. Now I am going to go assist.” I decide that as much as I love this dress I really want to wolf out right now. I feel my bones break and while it is as painful as always this time it is different. Smoother somehow. I always knew shifting was different for hybrids but this is transition from human to wolf is nearly seamless.

I tear the first soldier’s arm off and throw it at another. And then I sink my teeth into his throat. The one I threw the arm at is still on the ground. I crush his skull with my jaw. And then move on to the next. As I run up to the next group they are ready to take down a wolf, but I shift back I rip two of their hearts out. I snap other’s neck and drain the last one of her blood.

I look for Josie and see her surrounded by Triad soldiers. Before I can run to her I suddenly see three of her. She must have done a clone spell. Risky for a normal witch due to each clone splitting the power evenly. And the clones only last for one spell. Most witches just do one clone. But since Josie can siphon from her beast side her clones are at full power. She does the fire breathing spell and the three of them spin together to create a pin wheel of fire. All the soldier die screaming. And Josie walks through the flames like they aren’t there.

I vamp over to her. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you. You know you are very naked right now, right?”

“Yeah I wolfed out. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t but others might.”

“Fine I will shift back until the battle is over. I love you. Kick their asses.” As I shift back I hear Josie tell me she loves me. I decide to say by Josie’s side. Not because she needs the help but because there is no one I would rather go into battle with. The battle doesn’t last much longer. With the whole school powered up, Triad never stood a chance.

I head over to were I first shifted and shift back. I do a quick repairing spell on my dress and put it back on.

“That is a handy spell. Can you teach it to me sometime?”

“Yeah I would love to after your grounding.”

“Wait why would I be grounded?”

“Well you see your Dad and Lizzie were worried about you so I told them about you becoming a beast.”

“Well maybe I can get off with a light grounding since we saved the school and all.”

“Oh trust me your dad doesn’t really have a leg to stand on. So a week tops if I have anything to say about it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Your Dad is the reason for the anti magic shit. And let’s let him explain.”

After everyone is accounted for and the wounded have been treated, Dr. Saltzman calls a meeting in his office.

“I know I have some explaining to do. So please let me explain before you ask any questions. The artifact Triad used was a traveler artifact. The travelers were big on anti magic. And I placed under the school as a safe guard in case something went horribly wrong.”

“Like what daddy?” Lizzie is clearly pissed. We all are.

“For example if any witch or coven started attacking the other students for whatever reason.”

“You should have trusted us.”

“Josie I don’t want to hear about trust from you right now. You had Marcel turn you without tell me.”

“Yeah not cool. We’re sisters we tell each other everything.”

“I was going to tell y’all tomorrow and I’m sorry I didn’t talk with you about if first Dad, but I knew you would stop me.”

“You’re damn right I would have stopped you. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that if I turned I would never become twenty-two so no merge for starters. I had also been thinking about it since Hope triggered her vampire side. I realized that she was going to live forever and I wanted to spend eternity with her.” I am floored by what Josie has said.

“I was a factor?”

“Of course you were. I love you, Hope and I know we just started dating, but I want forever with you.”

“I want that too.” I take Josie’s hands in mine. “I promise to love you always and forever.”

“Hope. Are you sure? I know what that vow means to you.”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Then I promise to love you always and forever.” We just smile at each other. Everything and everyone else forgotten. That is until Dr. Saltzman clears his throat.

“That is very sweet and I am happy for you both, but this doesn’t get you out of trouble young lady. You are grounded for two weeks.” I raise my eyebrow at him. “Ok, one week, but you are to go only to your classes and your room. And no visitors.”

“Ok. I love you Dad. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Lizzie. I should have trusted you to keep my secret.”

“Sister snuggle for the rest of the week and you tell me everything and you are forgiven.”

“Deal.” Those two have come a long way.

A week without Josie feels like an eternity, but at least we got to see each other for meals. Dr. Saltzman told the whole school about the travelers’ artifact and left it to the honor council to decide if he should remain headmaster. We voted for him to stay. And now that Josie’s grounding is over I get to make out with my girlfriend all the time now. At least until someone throws something at us to make us stop. 

This has been a weird year. I started out as a loner and now I have friends. I get to call Josie my girlfriend. It took being attacked by literal monsters for me to see what was right in front of me and I am so glad I finally did. I finally feel at peace, because now I get to spend eternity with my amazing girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been over three months and i am so sorry. I had a major case of writer's block for this and then the show came back and i had an influx of new fic ideas. This is the final part. I hope y'all enjoyed this series. I was fun for me to write.


End file.
